Beautiful
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: Shawn tries his best each and every day to cheer up a lonely diva. However, after a while the harmless cheering up turns into something more, at least for one of them. "Why do they call you the Heartbreak Kid?" She finally gets her answer one night.


AN: Based on two RPs and a dream I had about these two. Now let me remind you that I am usually anti Diva-Superstar pairings. I hate them. But for some odd reason the voices in my head wanted this so I complied since it was Maryse. I still prefer Shawn with other males which means don't get used to this. This was just me experimenting with my two favorite Divas.

**Title: Beautiful**

**Pairings: _Shawn Micheals/Maryse, Hints of John Cena/Hunter_**

**Rating: 'T'**

**Warnings: Fluff, hints of slash, fluff.**

**Summary:** _Shawn tries his best each and every day to cheer up a lonely diva. However, after a while the harmless cheering up turns into something more, at least for one of them. "Why do they call you the Heartbreak Kid?" She finally gets her answer one night._

**~**~**~**

**Beautiful**

**~*~*~**

_Special thanks to Thorsmaven and Seraphalexiel for inspiring this, and Sera, thanks for locating that missing blonde..._

**~*~~*~**

Maryse watched as the one she came to know as the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels was greeted by just about everyone on the roster. He had just finished wrestling the last match of his career but unlike the others, she could not bear to congratulate him. It was too painful considering he'd become a vital part of her existence on Raw. When she first met him, she thought he was merely an old creep, much like any other guy almost twice her age, but it didn't take her long to realize that old or not, he was quite the opposite of what she expected from guys his age. In fact, one could almost say that they became best of friends in a way and she was going to miss him very much…

**~*~*~**

Shawn Michaels stood backstage leaning against a wall listening to music on his shuffle. He was waiting for Hunter to get out of his meeting with Vince and since he wasn't exactly the most popular person despite his changed ways, he just stayed to himself whenever Hunter or Cena wasn't around. Lots of shenanigans were going on. The Rhodes kid was hitting on Orton who seemed to be trying his damndest not to take notice. Adam was in a heated argument with Mark; nothing unusual since Adam was always doing something to annoy the deadman. Some of the divas, mainly Mickey and the Bella Twins were off to the side laughing it up about something or another but there was one diva in particular who was standing off to herself, her face screwed up as if she had come across a God awful stench. Shawn looked around for Hunter once more but when he didn't spot him, he decided to go and inquire about this funny smell. Plus, it would give him the opportunity to introduce himself to possibly the only person on the Raw roster that he's never formally spoken to.

She did not see him approaching her, mainly because she was too busy watching the Bella sluts with disgust. She didn't understand why Mickie bothered to associate herself with those conniving little demons, but of course, Mickie was a nice gal so quite naturally she probably didn't judge as harshly as a beautiful French-Canadian would. Maryse rolled her eyes and then turned around shrieking, having had the ever living daylights scared out of her by a strange face that was far too close to her own.

"Oui! What zee hell ees wrong weeth you!"

Shawn only covered his face so as to not laugh in her face. When he finally gained his composure, he removed his hands sticking one out for her to shake. However, Maryse was so pissed off that she only twisted her nose up in disgust even more. "Oh come on toots! I was only playing," he grinned.

Maryse rolled her eyes. "I do not keed around monsieur." She gave him the once over laughing. "Especially weeth people that are old and not beautiful like moi!"

Shawn quirked his brow. "Me? Not beautiful?" He smirked. "Um…" He leaned closer to her getting right back up in her face snickering as she kept leaning back with disgust. "I'm the Heartbreak Kid lady. Everyone thinks I'm beautiful." He batted his eye lashes playfully but she only clicked her tongue staring at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Gee woman. Can't you see I'm trying to cheer you up?" He moved away rolling his eyes as well.

She flicked her hair again giving him the once over. "Look here old guy, I do not need cheering up. I am perfectly happy being alone and beautiful."

Shawn nodded his head. "Yep. You're beautiful alright but definitely in desperate need of cheering up."

She stomped her foot angrily causing the degenerate to jump. "I am not as you said, unhappy now go away. You are taking away from the sexy."

Shawn laughed. "Are you like this _all_ the time? No wait." He held up his hand. "Don't answer that. I've had my fair share of experience with people from Canada and it's never really been my thing." He sighed. "Maybe I should go away. Leave you alone. Leave you to your sexy…"

Maryse nodded her head. "Yes. I'm fine now you can just—

"But I don't want to!" he grinned. Shawn put his arm around Maryse grinning. "I think I want to hang around you for a little while and see if some of that sexy will rub off on me."

Maryse pushed him away. "Ugh! Geet away from me you creep!"

"Oh come on Frenchie! Lighten up," he replied flashing her his sexy smile. "I haven't done my job as a degenerate unless I've managed to make you smile at least once."

"Never going to happen," she huffed.

Shawn scratched his chin. "Hmm…" And then he looked down sadly. "I guess…I'll be on my way now…" He walked past Maryse as if he were leaving.

"Thank God," she mumbled flicking her hair. Next thing she knew, she laughing hysterically as fingers were all over her sides tickling her. "Oh..monsieur…stop eet! Stop…eet! I can't…breathe!" she giggled almost falling over. Shawn grabbed her from behind standing her up only to have her spin around trying not to smile.

"Ah ha!" he pointed at her accusingly. "You smiled and it was so pretty!"

She poked out her lips in a pout. "I do not like you."

"Oh really?" he asked. He got right in her face staring her down biting back the grin which would have insulted her.

"Oui monsieur , and tch. You are too close!" she huffed, her face turning a light shade of pink.

"Oh beautiful, is that a blush? Are you blushing?" he asked softly, looming in on her trapping her against the wall.

"I am not blushing, certainly not for you!"

"Oh I bet you will after this." Shawn leaned forward brushing his lips against hers when suddenly he was picked up and placed several feet away from her.

"Calm down sexy boy and stop flirting with Frenchie." Hunter was standing between them shaking his head. "I leave you alone for five minutes and this is what you get into?"

"But-but I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed. "It was all her!" He pointed at Maryse accusingly who in turned, dropped her jaw.

"I…did…no such…he ees lying!"

Hunter shook his head. "Why am I not surprised?" He took Shawn by the hand pulling him up the hall. "Come on you. Let's go before you get yourself into anymore trouble." Shawn looked back at Maryse winking before Hunter smacked his ass urging him forward leaving the pretty blonde behind. He had done his job for the day.

Ever since that first meeting with the so called Heartbreak Kid, Maryse found herself being the source of his entertainment whenever he was bored. Or, whenever Hunter somehow forgot and left him alone, he would always seek her out and try his hardest to make her laugh. Maryse would shake her head at most of his attempts but before it was over, she would be forced to laugh if only because of his sillyness. Weeks passed and then Maryse noticed that she was seeing less and less of the creepy little blonde. In fact, it got to the point where she had to admit to herself that she missed him. For starters he was the only person who kept her from being alone during a show. Her friend Mickie was moved to Smackdown which meant she was now completely alone each week. Shawn, as creepy as he could be, was also very sweet and while she would never openly admit it to him, she really enjoyed his company. He would tease her a lot and indulge her ego. His nickname for her was Beautiful, something she insisted he quit using because it made her feel silly. But he would always roll his eyes and twirl a strand of her hair and say, "Embrace the sexy. It got me pretty damn far."

After the third straight week of no Sexy Boy, Maryse went to the only person who would know where he might be. She was thrilled when she found his best friend playing around with Cena in the hall one night. Cena was trapped against the wall underneath Hunter while he kept planting playful kisses on his neck. Maryse didn't want to intrude but then Hunter was hard to find these days. She cleared her throat startling the two former champs. They both smiled. "Oh hey Frenchie," Hunter smirked. "What can we do for you my dear?"

Maryse blushed. "I'm sorry for…intruding but you see I was wondering eef you've seen Shawn lately."

Both Hunter and John cast each other knowing looks before John whispered something to Hunter, kissing his cheek leaving him to talk with Maryse alone. "Say um…Maryse. You know Shawn's been wrestling for a really long time. Over 20 years."

"So I've been told," she shrugged.

Hunter ran a hand through his hair wincing. "Well you see Frenchie, Shawn's no spring chicken anymore. In fact, he does a lot of things that he knows he shouldn't be doing. But he'll do it if only to make sure every match he's in is a prime candidate for the best one on the card."

"Oui! I've noticed. I actually watch the wrestling part of the shows now thanks to him."

"Yes, yes well…" Hunter sighed. "Maryse, I think he should be the one to break the news to you. If it helps you any, I promise you he'll be back next week."

She squealed, not really knowing why and then when she realized what she had done, she looked away feeling very embarrassed. "Oh God. I am sorry for that Hunter."

He patted her shoulder smiling. "It's okay. I miss Sexy Boy too. Well um…unless there's something else, I gotta run. John's taking a shower. I'd like to join him."

Normally Maryse would have been disgusted by this but she only laughed. "Eets okay. John ees quite sexy. Have fun!" She flashed him one last smile before walking off feeling much better.

**~*~**

Maryse's match was in the middle of the show which excited her since she knew she would be done in time to catch the main event. It was going to be DX for the belts in a triple threat match against the SES and ShowMiz. Maryse sat in the women's locker room alone watching the match. All the other divas had left for the night since they all had quite the drive ahead of them, but not Maryse. She wanted to wait around and at least say hello to the blonde.

The match ended with DX losing the tag belts. Hunter reached to help him but Shawn snatched away from him then started up the ramp alone. Maryse smiled as she exited the locker room hoping to catch him as he got behind the curtain. Maryse was a little late though. By the time she got there, Shawn was already surrounded by people, but not just any people. They were all refs and trainers, helping him walk to DX's private room. She felt her heart sink at the sight of him. He was no longer smiling. In fact, his face which normally had a big flirty grin planted across it had been replaced by a wince…and he was groaning. They ushered him into the room and out of sight, but Maryse was frozen on the spot. He was hurt and it really, really bothered her. A few seconds later Hunter burst behind the curtain running off to the room as well. All was fairly quiet, at least to Maryse for she wasn't really paying much attention to anything else. She didn't even know how long she had been staring at the door when it opened, but she blinked and saw Hunter motioning for her to come over.

"Oui?"

"You can go inside and talk to him if you want. He's lying on one of the benches, but I assure you he's just fine. He had a little spasm after landing awkwardly, but nothing serious," he reassured her. "Besides, he wants to talk to you anyway. Said he missed his sexy Frenchie."

"Thank you Hunter." She pushed her way past him into the locker room. Sure enough the blonde was lying on his stomach grinning up at her as she entered the door. Maryse frowned. "What ah you laughing about blondie? You could have been seriously hurt."

"I was under the impression that you really didn't care."

"Tch. I do care monsieur Heartbreak Keed. I am not that cold hearted."

"Oh?" he teased. "Since when?"

Maryse clicked her tongue then took a seat in the chair next to him, staring down at the lean, bare flesh of his back. A few minutes passed and both coworkers were silent, each one wondering what to say, or in Shawn's case how to say it.

"Beautiful—

"Does your back steel hurt monsieur?"

"Oh…well sometimes but only when I don't land right."

"You look a leetle tense," she noted.

Shawn laughed. "Yeah well I kinda ran the trainers out of here before they could finish working their magic. I needed time to talk with Hunt and I wanted to make sure I got to see Beautiful before she left the building."

"Oh that's bad Heartbreaker!" she fussed. "I saw you wincing in what looked to be horrible pain!" Maryse spotted some muscle rub on one of the shelves. "I am going to do you a great service monsieur Heartbreak Keed. Eef you ever tell anyone I did these for you, I refuse to be your source of amusement ever again."

"Yikes! Um…okay," he grinned. "But um…what pray tell are you going to—Oh man that feels good," he groaned.

"As eet should." Maryse worked his shoulders, kneading the knots from all of his tension away.

"Oh my God Beautiful, you have magical hands."

She smirked. "I know." She rubbed down the rest of his back kind of surprised that she was actually enjoying it. Shawn had really soft skin for an old guy she told herself but it was also very beautiful. Then there was the fact that he was making all kinds of interesting noises of pleasure that kind of made her blush.

"Maryse…God Beautiful, that feels _so_ good," he moaned.

"Oh God, you are enjoying yourself a leetle too much." She removed her hands. "I am done now."

Shawn pushed himself up to a sitting position scooting down so he was right across from her. She looked down fidgeting with one of her bangles, feeling a little unnerved for the first time in a long time. "Thank you Beautiful. I feel a lot better now thanks to those magic hands."

She would not look up, but instead opted to nod. "You're welcome. You should take better care of yourself."

"Oh I plan on it. In fact, that's kinda what I wanted to talk with you about. You see this year's Wrestlemania will be my last. I'm planning to retire the next night on Raw and say goodbye to wrestling for good."

At this Maryse looked up, trying her best not to look so horrified. "Uh…you're…walking away? Tch. But you love theese…" She paused for a minute, at a slight loss for words. Her brain was having a hard time comprehending wrestling without Shawn Michaels. In fact, he was part of the reason she started to love it so much. At first it was merely just another day at work but now she actually took pride in her work, making sure to strive for perfection in and out of the ring. It was all thanks to the Heartbreak Kid, the only guy or person for that matter who ever took the time to get to her properly.

"Oh Beautiful…you're not crying are you?"

Maryse looked up and tears sort of spilled over, running down her face. She was crying and the sad thing is she didn't even realize it at first. She never cried, not really because she never had a reason to. She would always remember that she was sexy and that others only wished they looked as good and whatever was making her sad would instantly vanish. But not this time. This time, no matter how sexy she thought she was, sexy could not replace the part of her heart that felt like it had been ripped to shreds. Shawn stroked the side of her face gently, smiling at the crying blonde. "Something so beautiful should never mess up her face by crying."

"I'll try to remember that when you're thouzands of miles away in Texaz." She looked away from him feeling angry at him for having the nerve to leave but feeling even angrier at herself for allowing her heart to find a place for a creep like him.

She suddenly felt her head being lifted up and then the next thing she knew her forehead was being pressed to his. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. My goal has always been to make you smile each day. Somewhere in between I think I took it too far—

"Shut up," she whispered. "Just…shut up and kiss me."

"I'm not supposed to," he breathed. "But I will." He lifted her tiny frame placing her in his lap. She smiled before pressing her lips to his. He held her close, smiling at the sweet sound she made as he explored her mouth.

"Shawny…" She started wiggling her hips in his lap and that's when he realized his mistake.

"Ma-Maryse…wait." He tore his lips away sadly looking down, too afraid to meet her hurt eyes. He caressed her sides for a while, listening while she cried softly. "I'm so sorry beautiful," he whispered. "So, so sorry."

She cupped his face planting one last kiss on his lips before she scrambled away from him hurrying for the door. "Now I know," she whispered. "Now I know why they call you the Heartbreak Kid."

**~*~*~**

And now Maryse watched as the final person made her way to Shawn. He quickly threw his arms around his wife kissing her lips. "I'm coming home," Maryse heard him say. "Daddy's coming home." Maryse smiled, wiping the single tear she shed for him away. _Something so beautiful should never mess up her face by crying…_ She turned to leave but then she felt as if she was being watched. She looked around and spotted Shawn sitting in chair, his little girl sitting in his lap. "Daddy's she's beautiful." The little girl pointed at Maryse who in turn could not help but to smile.

Shawn kissed her cheek and then they both waved. "I know beautiful. I know."

* * *

**AN: Roleplaying is going to be the death of me. It actually made me ship a het pairing. Ah well, now that that's out of my head, it's back to good old Flaircest. Bwahahaha.**


End file.
